regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragons of Arcadia
& Azoron by Matthew Burger ]] Both Chromatic & Metallic Dragons are known to appear in Arcadia. Humanity considering the Chromatic Dragons "Evil" and considering the Metallic Dragons "Good", due to the way the Dragons treat Humanity. The following list is of encountered or mentioned Dragons from the various campaigns, but this isn't an exhaustive list, and there may be more dragons yet to be discovered. History of Dragons & Arcadia Spoilers Dragons origionate from the 1st Prime Material Plane. A small word built to house the first form of life by the Gods. The dragons were created to be perfect beings that would worship and revere the gods for the gifts they were given. Unfortunately for the gods, the Dragons were too great. The Dragons were wise enough to not need the guidance of the gods, strong enough to fend for themselves (even against natural disasters), stubborn enough to resent gods who tried to manipulate them, long lived enough to be patient, and intelligent enough to be totally self sufficient. The gods were not needed, and felt abandoned by their own creations. The gods grew frustrated with the Dragons. This was not the life creating experience the gods were hoping for, so they abandoned the world and moved on. The Dragons barely noticed and continued quite happily. It is unknown what the Dragons know of the 2nd Prime Material Plane, but is is a world where Dragons cannot fly. Show/Hide Spoiler The first conflict between the people of The World and Dragons occurs during The First Dragon War. The First Dragon War led to the fall of much of the Elven Kingdoms of Solum. The Elves suffered the majority of the casualties in a conflict in which they were eclipsed by the might of Dragons. THe elves forged the Dragonbane Weapons during this conflct as a way to drive the Dragons away. During the Age of Iron, Dragons, both Chromatic & Metallic Dragons of Solum were hunted down and slain by Army of Voraci General, Lord Morrow. __TOC__ Chromatic Dragons Black Dragons Black Dragon with Unknown Name Black Dragon that terrorised Bon' May in Drekis. Lived in the Deepwood Swamp. Desmond the Dashing & Lizzy and some others killed it and took the head to the King of Drekis. (FroFro Prequel: Coming of Age) Nereid Lake Black Dragons 3 Young Black Dragons lived around Nereid Lake to the East of Wikkthronrarenta, Drekis. In 1511 2 were slain by the Akuban Knights, and one was slain by Shenanigans. Blue Dragons Azoron Azoron, a Male Blue Great Wyrm who lives in the Draken Ridge, West of Sylvas. He terrorises the plains to the east of the mountain range. The raiding of the plains caused refugees to flood into Mistrya. The town of Roxsis has a magical anti-dragon tower to keep Azoron away. * Reportedly killed a vampire lord 500 years ago. Green Dragons Abraxia Not much is known about this Male Green Dragon. What is know is that they controls the western side of Paradise Island (GNoME's largest Island). Xorathis Xorathis (Wingless Female Ancient Green Dragon) lives in the Overgrowth jungle in Mistrya. * Histroy tells that an adventuring group, including the founder of Valara, destroyed the wings of the dragon, but she died in the process. (Seaborn 4:4). * Folklore also says that Xorathis sometimes works with giants or hunt giants (FroFro 17). Xoron An offspring of Ancient Green Dragon Xorathis. Xoron is a Young Green Dragon that left their nest and made their lair in a mine mine south of Shirebrook. For a few weeks it demanded tribute from the town, before being driven away by Georg & Malakai. A year afterwards, Xoron was spotted in the Shadewood, after the death of their unnamed sibling. Xoron's name however isn't real, and was made up by Brad Barbo of the Barbos who fled from Xoron. Unnamed Shelterwood Hydroxis Offspring An offspring of Ancient Green Dragon Xorathis. This dragon left their nest the same time as Xoron and few east into Eridon to settle, eventually deciing upon the Shelterwood near Newfort in late 1509. In early 1511 this dragon was slain by Van-Healsing. Unnamed Lost Coast Hydroxis Offspring An offspring of Ancient Green Dragon Xorathis. This dragon left their nest the same time as Xoron and few east into Eridon to settle, eventually deciding upon the Lost Coast near Newfort in late 1509. Unnamed Ivywood Green Dragon Remains The skeletonal remains of a Green Dragon can be found at the bottom of a lake in the Ivywood south of Redport. Was visited by Silax in 1508 after seeing a vision from the goddess Voraci to go to the lake and collect a Dragon Egg that was also with the skeleton. (DwD 67) Red Dragons Brimstone Brimstone, the Fire Incarnate, is an Male Red Great Wyrm Dragon that was formerly trapped under a Volcano on Embershore Isle. After escaping in 1509, rules over Gade Isle from 1509-07-12 to 1509-10-28 before mysteriously disappearing. Appeared to have stuned grownth for it's age. See Main Article: Brimstone Cinder Red Dragon trapped stuck in a chamber under an Abandoned Church in Bergshire. Was alive over 1500 years ago and was entrapped at a young age under the church like Brimstone had been. Cinder refuses or is unable to share the identities of those who imprisoned them. Age Class 12. Scoria The Female Red Great Wyrm Scoria rules over the nation of Mistrya though fear. The citizens of the kingdom are forced to pay tribute at the start of every season in exchange for their lives. Attacks Sylvas often, as she feels like they are inside her territory as well and the Elves of Sylvas disagree. Age Class 12. See Main Article: Scoria Nessy Offspring of Great Wyrm Scoria, this young Red Dragon was supporting the Mistrya military in occupying the Free Town of Goldhill. Was later slain by adventures from Shenanigans. (Shenanigans Episode 113). Unnamed Scoria Offspring Other offspring of Great Wyrm Scoria, this young Red Dragon was supporting the Mistrya military in occupying the Free Town of Goldhill, but was located inside the mines of Goldhill and wasn't attacked by adventures from Shenanigans like it's sibbling Nessy. (Shenanigans Episode 113). White Dragons Frostbite White Great Wyrm Dragon who lived in Caldonia. Gale Has the nickname of "Snowflake" by the players. White Dragon who lives in Caldonia. * Body is 50 feet long, tail is another 40 feet. Sleet White Dragon who lives in Caldonia. (Met by Misscliks: Seaborn twice and a three times by Frozen Frontier). * Body is 30 feet, tail is another 20 feet. Squall White Dragon who lives in Caldonia. * Body is 50 feet long, tail is another 40 feet. Brown Dragons Unknown Brown Dragon According to Aldric, there is a the Brown Dragon inside Akuban territory. (HcH 30) Yellow Dragons Unknown Yellow Dragon According to Aldric, there is a Yellow Dragon to the north of Akuba. (HcH 30) Metallic Dragons Brass Dragon Urion Urion aka Sky F - Brass Dragon in Hourglass Desert, rumored to be killed by Brimstone in 1509 (Seaborn 4:1) but Zweihard met her alive and well in 1510 (DwD 140). Appears to have been comsumed by the Demon Colony spreading from Heatstroke by mid 1511. (HcH 50.) Bronze Dragons Balurion Balurion F - A mysterious brass dragon lives at the north end of the Draken Ridge. She was a friend with Mohamda and Falstaff, founders of 2 major noble families in Akuba. Loves stories and gossip. Fights with Azoron for the past 500 years over the Draken Ridge. (HcH 47) Copper Dragons Currently there are no known Copper Dragons in Arcadia, however there is a bar named "The Copper Dragon" in Highcastle. Gold Dragons Nixiem Nixiem F - Gold Dragon that advises the royal family of Eridon. Lives in an underwater castle in Stormscale Lake, north of Stromheim. Silver Dragons Young Silver Dragon Mentioned in Frozen Frontier Episode 17. Is said to be non-hostile and lives in Deepwood Swamp, taking the place of the black dragon that Desmond & Lizzy killed. Lives with Frank the Shedu who gets his beard cut by people from Shenanigans. The Silver Dragon's name was given in a Shenanigans episode, but that one hasn't been recapped yet. *Known to visit Wikkthronrarenta time to time. (HcH 45) Other Dragons Mist Dragons Hydroxis Female Mist Dragon that lived near Hillsborough, Eridon. Lived under the Misty Valley island in an underwater cave. Returned to the First Material Plane in 1511 (HcH 50). Shadow Dragons The Shadow Dragon The Shadow Dragon lives in the Shadow Mountains. The Shadow Mountains rose up 1500 years ago during the Breaking of Arcadia. Name is unknown. Category:Lore Category:Dragons